Hot Wiring
by Vayne358
Summary: Eve has loved Chung for a long, long time. However, when the others learn of her affection for him, will their help be the key to a new love?
1. Enticement

**Eve-Nemesis**

**Chung-Deadly Chaser**

**Elsword-Infinity Blade**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Rena-Night Watcher**

**Raven-Veteran Commander**

* * *

Hot Wiring

Attempt One: Enticement

The house of the Elgang was silent. Elsword, Raven, and Chung had gone out somewhere, and Rena and Aisha had gone shopping. The only remaining resident of this large, manor-like home, was Eve. Eve was pacing in her room, which was locked, in front of a black, glass door which led to a small, two-person balcony. Eve had wanted to go with one of the two groups, but had no idea what the boys were going to do, and was not very good with shopping. Eve stopped pacing, the late afternoon sun illuminating her face, and opened the balcony door. The warm summer air rushed inside, but Eve just wanted to try and relax. Moby and Reby followed her outside, and she sat down on Reby, as was her habit. Instead of leaning against Moby for support, she leaned forward, cupping her face in her hands. The little black drone hovered in front of her face, and water began to fall onto his form. Eve's tears fell through her hands, yet she didn't care. She needed to relieve herself. Still crying, she stood up and held the railing, looking at Elder.

"Oh what am I to do?" She sobbed, "How can I do it? I have to tell him. No! He could reject me! I don't want to alter his mind. Should I?" Her tears subsided, and she let out a long sigh. She saw a group of people walking to the house, probably Elsword and the others. Eve got up, went inside, made sure the door was tightly locked, and went to bed. She knew everyone would be confused, possibly annoyed, but Eve couldn't bring herself to be in front of Rena right now. Not in this state, as she would be worried sick, and not leave her alone till Eve spilled the beans.

Meanwhile, downstairs.

"Eve! We're back!" Aisha called out, only to be greeted by silence.

"Where is she?" Elsword peered into the massive living room, to find it vacant.

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Raven pointed out the setting sun in the distance, "Might have wanted to turn in a little early today for some reason."

"I don't know." Chung said, and walked over to the stairs, "I'm going to check on her."

"Be careful. If she is sleeping you better not wake her." Rena warned. Rena had once woken Eve when she was sleeping, and was stuck in bed for a whole week, unable to move. She shuddered at the grim memory. Chung swallowed audibly, and walked up the stairs.

Chung stopped at his room to get changed out of his armor. He walked inside, the white and blue colors within making him relax. Complex machines decorated the room, which Chung used to keep his armor and Destroyer in top condition, and others to simply keep himself occupied when he had nothing to do. He put his cannon, pistols, and armor inside a large, white steel chest. He put in the code, and the chest clicked as it receded into the wall. Chung put on a pair of short cargo pants, and a plain white shirt. As he walked down the hall towards Eve's room, he could hear the rest of the gang downstairs, getting dinner ready. As Chung got to Eve's door, made out of two black metal panes which would slide open, he heard something.

"Is that...?" Chung gently placed his ear to the door, and confirmed his suspicion, "Is Eve...crying?"

Chung quickly walked back down the stairs, not wanting to disturb a saddened Eve. Everyone was sitting at the table, hot food set out. Rena only made five plates, as they assumed that Eve would not be coming. Raven looked up.

"Told you guys." He chuckled to himself. Elsword rolled his eyes.

"No. Not exactly what you thought." Everyone turned to looked at Chung, and he beckoned them to lean in closer, "When I got to Eve's room, I heard her crying." Everyone just stared at him.

"No way!" Aisha exclaimed, "Why would Eve cry?"

"How the hell should we know?" Rena pointed out, "We aren't her. What do you think Raven?" She looked at Raven, who was scratching his chin with his nasod arm.

"Hmm." Raven closed his eyes, as if trying to hear Eve upstairs. He sighed, "Once again, we could only know why if we were her or she tells us." Raven glanced at Chung. _Hmm, maybe it's him? I always had a feeling that Eve had something towards him, and she might be starting to crack. However, I can't be sure. All I can do is guess._

"Is something on my face?" Chung asked Raven, seeing him looking at him.

"No, just thinking." He replied.

"Anyway, let's not over think it right now. Let's eat!" Rena said, and everyone began to eat. Raven and Elsword made plans to spar after dinner. Rena and Aisha were discussing something personal. Chung just sat there, eating quietly. After everyone was done eating, Chung volunteered to do the dishes, and the others left. As Chung let the sink fill with water, he heard someone coming downstairs.

"Do you... do you want some help with that?" Chung turned to see Eve standing in the door. He began to answer her, but was stopped short. He simply stared at her. She wasn't wearing either of her usual getups, but instead an intricate black dress, which revealed her cleavage. As soon as Chung's eyes began to move down, he turned back to the sink, stopping the water just in time before it overflowed. _Why is she wearing that?! _He glanced back at her, _and why am I continuing to look at her?!_

"Can I help?" Eve said. _Hehe, I think it's working._ Eve thought to herself. Chung still stared at the sink.

"Umm. Sure. You can dry." Chung said, starting to wash the dishes. Eve pouted, part of her plan going out the window.

"Okay." Eve took the towel, and dried the dishes Chung handed her. She kept looking at him. His blonde hair was pretty cute, and his eyes were beautiful. _Oh, how much I want you Chung._

"Eve? We're done." Eve snapped back to reality, and realized that they were in fact done.

"Okay." Eve started to walk back to the stairs.

"Eve? Thanks for the help." Chung said, smiling. Eve blushed, and darted up the stairs.

Eve quickly went into her room and locked the door. She was quite happy. Despite how her getup didn't get the desired result, she still felt like she was getting closer to her goal. Eve wrapped herself in her covers, and drifted off to sleep, thinking of Chung and how happy she would be once he accepts her feelings. If he accepts her feelings. The grim possibility made her cringe.

Eve slowly woke up, hearing someone knocking on her bedroom door. It was the sound of metal on metal, so she was quite sure it was Raven. She got up, just in case it was a malfunction in his arm that she had to take care of. She unlocked the door, and the motion sensor instantly caused the door to open.

"Ah, Raven." Eve greeted her friend and looked at his arm, "Anything wrong?"

"I think so. I was sparring with Elsword, but it feels... stiff. I had a lot of trouble making it move properly and we had to stop."

"Alright, come on in. You know where to go. I have to get my tools." Eve went to her cabinet as Raven went through the door in the back of her room to her workspace. As Eve came in with a small box, Raven was already lying on the operating chair, his arm resting on the table next to him. Eve sat down, and began to remove the protective plating covering the sensitive wires and bio-genetic processors.

"Hmm."

"What the matter?" Raven turned to look at her.

"Not sure, everything seems to be fine."

"Well something's wrong, otherwise I'd still be out there sparring."

"Could you move each of your fingers?" Raven slowly curled each finger inward, starting with his thumb. When he reach his middle finger, Eve noticed something.

"Stop." Eve looked more closely, "Hmm. That is indeed a problem. The Drive core has become fused with the Bio-genetic processor controlling three of your fingers." Raven nodded, the only other person in the house capable of understanding what she was talking about, "Also, your El monitor seems to also have started to go out, making it more difficult for the bio-genetic processors to transmit the signals to the motion projector, resulting in the primary and secondary El restriction primers for both your heat and your rebound engines to become permanently inactive. It's a good thing you came when you did."

"So, what's the plan doctor?" Raven joked.

"I'll have to replace them. I have spare Bio-genetics and Drive cores on hand at all times, but I'll have to remake the El restriction primers from scratch, so absolutely no sparring till then." Raven groaned.

"Oh well, guess I don't have a choice." Raven glanced back at Eve as she began to remove the melted Drive core from his upper arm. _Now's not a good time, but I gotta know,_ "Eve."

"Yes?" Eve said, not looking up from her work. She waited for his response as she retrieved the spare Drive core from her storage unit, as well as the processors.

"Why were you crying yesterday?" Raven asked bluntly.

"What? You must be mistaken." Eve said, trying to bluff her way through.

"Bullshit. I heard you. What's wrong?" Raven took the chance to leap on his assumption, "Is it Chung?" Eve stared at him. She flicked a switch and inputted a command, and the machine above the chair began to replace the processors automatically. Raven knew he struck gold.

"How do you know?"

"A suspicion I have had for awhile. I know a love when I see one, as I did have one myself. Care to explain? Maybe I can help in return for you fixing me up all the time." Eve knew she should, as she had no clue how to get to Chung, a human male.

"I-I want to make Chung realize just how much I want him. I want him to be mine, completely." Raven nodded, scratching his head.

"By completely you mean, intimately?" Eve blushed, but slowly nodded, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, I understand. I was the same myself when I first fell in love."

"How can I make him see?" Eve said, turning off the machine, and replacing the thick plates back onto his arm. After she was done, Raven stood up, and stretched.

"Well, there is one way. This will work on anyone, no matter how pure they be."

"What?!" Eve begged.

"Use your appearance. Act...well, sexy."

"But I tried that! I put this on and I helped him with the dishes." Eve pointed out the dress on the bed, and Raven looked over it. He sighed.

"More. You got to show more."

"More?"

"Yes. Barely cover yourself, wear something tight. But cover your...um...how should I say." Raven simply pointed at her privates, "Make sure that is covered well, don't overdo it. Show off your torso and thighs."

"I don't have anything like that!" Eve felt herself tearing up. Raven placed his human hand on her shoulder.

"Eve. Why not ask the rest of us for help? I bet Rena would be more than happy to help you, lewd as this might be, to get a new set of clothing for this occasion."

"Thank you Raven, I'll ask her."

"And don't worry about it being weird, me and Aisha will make sure to get Elsword out of the house somehow." With a gentle pat on the back, Raven walked into the corridor, the door closing behind him. Eve was so happy that she had such good friends. She put her tools away, and heard the door open again. She turned to see Rena walk into the room.

"Eve? Raven said you wanted to talk to me?" She seemed quite confused.

"Um...yes...um.." Eve stuttered.

"Eve, come on. You can tell me."

"Okay. First thing you need to know is..." Eve trailed off.

"Yes? Don't leave me hanging Eve." Rena laughed.

"I love Chung!" Eve said quickly, and stared at the ground. Rena just stood there, expression serious.

"Ah. So that's why. I see now. Now how can I help?"

"Um...Raven said I should try...using my...sex appeal." Eve blushed strongly, sighing as she thought of Chung's unwavering gaze affixing on her. She came back to reality, realizing Rena was standing right in front of her.

"Well, well, well! Someone's thinking naughty thing!" She laughed again as Eve blushed once again.

"W-Will you help?"

"Of course! You two would make such an adorable couple!"

"You think so?!"

"Oh I know so! Come to my room, I got quite a bit of things for you to try on." Eve hesitated, and looked at both of their chests.

"But I won't fit what you have."

"Don't worry, I'm going to have you look at a few dresses to see if you find one you like. Then we'll go to the city and I can get you a smaller size. Or if we have to, me and Aisha will torture you for the rest of the day with clothes shopping" Rena giggled, and started to pull Eve to her room. As soon as they left the room, they ran into Chung, and they all fell onto the floor. Eve became incredibly nervous, not wanting her plan to be exposed.

"Whoa, what's the big rush Rena?" Chung asked, getting up and offering Eve, who was closest, his hand. Resisting the urge to blush, Eve took his hand and stood up. Rena knew Eve wouldn't be able to talk her way out of a subtle interrogation from Chung, and leapt to save her.

"Well, Eve wanted to have a girl's day out with me. So I'm going to take her to Elder after I show her what I like to buy so we can help each other out." It was a decent excuse, and Chung seemed to buy it, seeming to stop listening at 'girl's day out'.

"Oh...alright then, umm you have fun then!" Chung hurried past the two and disappeared into his room. Within seconds, Eve could hear the sound of small, delicate machinery at work.

"Boys and their machines." Eve sighed.

"You're one to talk, always fiddling with your own machines." Rena teased, and Eve got embarrassed.

"That's different! I need to makes sure everything is in the right place in case Raven has a critical breakdown!"

"I'm just kidding Eve. You do what you want. Like wanting to ensnare a young, innocent boy in your devious, exotic web." Rena emphasized that last sentence, making Eve's face turn bright red. Laughing, Rena pulled her to her room, and locked the door.

"Alright, right this way my dear." Rena walked over to a massive set of doors, which led to her wardrobe. Aisha constantly joked that it felt like the house grew in size each time Rena went out to accommodate the amount of clothes they both buy. Eve understood why now, as the closet was huge.

"My clothes are over here, that side is Aisha's." Rena pointed out.

"Rena? That you?"

"Aisha? What you doing here?" Rena called back. Aisha walked around the corner, and walked up to them.

"I was gonna find something I could use to tease Elsword. Why is Eve here?" Aisha asked. Rena looked at Eve.

"You're the one who should say it girl." Eve nodded.

"I want to find something...sexy to wear."

"Why? I think I have the perfect style for you, but I want the reason first." Aisha was not content with the answer she was given.

"Umm...well..."

"Come on Eve!" Aisha was eager to learn what it was.

"C-C-Chung." Eve stuttered, and a wide smile stretched across Aisha's face.

"Heeheehee. I knew it! I knew you and Chung would get something going!"

"Not going yet. She's trying to give him a push in the right direction so to speak." Rena explained.

"I see. Well, you're in luck Eve! I got one of the most sexiest articles out there, but the order was messed up and it's a bit too small for me. It should fit you like a glove!" Aisha began to pull Eve, "Come on, this way."

Aisha pulled a black dress off the hangar, and Eve simply stared at it in amazement. It was perfect.

"You look happy, now let's get it on you."

It took some doing, but Eve eventually got into the dress, if it could even be called that. Rena walked off, and Aisha continued to smooth down her dress, not flinching as Eve squeaked as she ran her hand over her more personal areas.

"Alright! All smooth and hardly contained!" Aisha began to giggle, and Eve blushed, wondering how she looked. Rena ran back dragging a large mirror.

"Eve, you look bloody stunning!" Rena moved the mirror in front of her, "Look!"

Eve stared at the dress that clung tightly to her frame. The dark fabric was smooth and soft. It was more than revealing, and tight enough to even make Eve's breasts seem big. Her lower torso was well covered, so it wasn't over the top. Instead of normal stockings, it was instead replaced with two long, tight straps going down each leg, which made one's eyes fall to her eyes, making them look at her from the bottom to the top.

"Stunning my ass, she's fucking hot!" Aisha said, waving a finger in Rena's face. She smirked at Eve, "Some lucky man's gonna be real happy. Man, I never realized how thin you are Eve." Aisha slid her hands down her sides, down to her thighs. She blushed wildly, "Alright, I'll get Elsword out of the house, so you can work your magic." Aisha walked out of the wardrobe, and Rena placed a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"Eve. Don't try to be someone you're not. Just be yourself." Eve nodded, and they walked out into the hallway. Rena stopped her again, "Just use your looks to get his attention. Then, tell him how you feel." They jumped as a girlish shriek came from downstairs.

"Noooo! Help! Don't make me wear it!" Elsword screamed like a baby.

"Shut up and do it Elsword! I'm bored and you're gonna look girly in this dress whether you want to or not!" Aisha yelled, and Raven was heard laughing hysterically.

"Well, I gotta help get the house empty. Good luck Eve." Rena gently kissed her forehead, and ran down the stairs. A few seconds later, Elsword shrieked again.

"Aaaahhh! Rena! The fuck are you doing?!"

"Put it on tough guy! What are you scared of?!" Elsword screamed again.

"Raven! Help me!" Elsword's only answer was another continuous round of mad laughter, "Raven you asshole!" Eve heard a door slam shut, and Elsword's cries of torment growing fainter. As Eve walked by Chung's bedroom, she noticed the door was open. As she peeked inside, she realized it was vacant. Perhaps he was downstairs. Eve walked into the living room, and saw an all too familiar head of blonde hair. Eve braced herself, _Be normal. Normal._ She reminded herself several times before silently walking over to the couch.

"Chu~ng" Eve almost sang his name, making him jump. He turned to look at her, yet this ended up with a long round of double-takes.

"Umm...I...er..." Chung seemed to put something in his pocket, Eve didn't care.

"Chung...could I talk to you about something?" Eve sat down next to him, and he turned his head, feeling rude as he would be bound to stare. _Oh Chung. Please stare at me, I want you so._

"Um, what is it?"

"Chung...for a long time, I...saw you...you...I..." Eve was to nervous. She couldn't get the words out. Chung turned to look at her, trying to coax the words out of her. However, his loving gaze did the opposite, and Eve began to breathe hard, "You...um...I...I-I-I...h-ha-have..."

"Eve? What is wrong with you? If you have something to say, say it." Chung said bluntly.

Eve stared at him. _What? How could he say that? Why is he getting annoyed? Something wrong with me?!_ Eve stood up suddenly, fists clenched tightly. Without a word, she began to walk to the backyard door. She heard Chung stand up, but refused to look at him. He had hurt her, she was done. It was over.

"Eve, wait! I'm-"

"Shut up!" Eve turned, her eyes overflowing with tears, "You're an ass! I hate you! I hate you! I-I-I love you! But I see you don't want me here!" As Chung stood there in confusion, Eve ran out the back door, and into the forest.

"Eve! Wait!" Chung ran after her. _Damn it! She doesn't have her drones with her. If she runs into a monster out here. No! I won't let that happen,_ "I'm sorry! Come back!"

Eve sat down inside a small, rock cave. Crying, she could hear Chung calling for her. _Why should I come back? You couldn't even bother to wait for me to speak._ Eve sobbed, her dreams had all fallen apart in one swift, devastating moment. She curled into a ball, her head between her knees. Chung's pleads grew louder. Eve then looked up, as the light in front of her dimmed.

"Chu-" Eve's eyes widened. It wasn't Chung, but a very large, and very angry, bear. Eve knew she was in trouble. She had no room to escape, and her drones were not present. Eve was terrified. _Am I going to die here? At the feet of a bear?_ The animal roared, and Eve screamed, collapsing onto the floor. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Eve!" Chung yelled, making the bear turn to look at him. He slammed his fist into the bear's nose, then leapt over the massive beast, landing in front of Eve, "Eve! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Eve saw the bear raise up on its hind legs, a strong arm ready to strike Chung, "Look out!"

Without looking away, Chung drew one of his silver pistols, and fired it over his shoulder. The beast stood there, motionless for a few seconds, then fell to the floor. Chung put his gun away, and picked up Eve in his arms. Without a word, he began to walk back to the house. Chung sat on the couch, waiting for Eve to fully recover, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Eve. I'm so sorry. I'm a total ass, I shouldn't try to make you say something if it's difficult for you."

"No. It's my fault. For wanting something that could never happen." Eve looked down.

"Eve. I have something myself to say." He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small, black, metal object. He placed it in Eve's hand, and she looked at it, "It's nothing special, just a little thing I made since you seemed sad lately."

"Chung...it's so pretty." It was a small, black iron locket. A button was on the side, which she pressed to reveal a place to hold a small item, a picture, and it also had a small clock in it, "My god. Chung, how long did it take you to make this?"

"Not too long, I've made things like it before." Chung placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now Eve, can you tell me what it was you wanted to say now?"

"Chung...for a long time, since I really got you know you. I-I..." Eve stopped, getting nervous again.

"Take your time, no rush." Eve stood up, pulling Chung up as well. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I love you Chung." Eve said. He looked at her in amazement, "I know what you're going to say. I know a Nasod and a Human could never be together. I'm sorry for being hopeful." As Eve turned to leave, Chung turned her around.

"Eve. The truth is, is that I made that locket for you quite some time ago. I...I myself have like you for awhile, and I wanted to give that to you as a confession."

"Really? I'm afraid I don't believe you." Eve was sad to say it, but she had many doubts about this.

"Want me to prove it?" Eve nodded. Chung placed his hands on her sides, her skin surprisingly smooth and soft. He pulled her in close, closed his eyes, and gently kissed her. Eve closed her own eyes, and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled off after a few moments, "Proof enough?"

Eve simply nodded, and pulled him in again, kissing him strongly. _Oh Chung. How I've waited for this day._ Eve moaned, as Chung unexpectedly slid his tongue into her mouth. _Moving so fast? Oh, what do I care? You can take me right here, right now, on this very couch if you want._ Eve played with his tongue with her own inside her mouth. They were then interrupted by a gasp. They had been so involved, they had not heard the door opened, and turned to see a dumbfounded Elsword staring at them, pointing at them, and his mouth hanging open.

"Wh-Wh-Wha...how...when..." Elsword stuttered, jumping as the rest of the gang walked back inside.

"Awww, they make such a cute couple! Just as a I told you so!" Rena sighed, and a wide grin stretched across Elsword's face.

"Well, so Chung's got a new little-" Before Elsword could finish his little taunt, Chung drew a pistol, and fired a warning shot. It grazed just centimeters from his face, and removed several strands of hair in the process. Elsword shut up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think these two lovebirds should go somewhere a bit more private than the living room." Raven said, pointing at the stairs, "No offense but some of us want to relax ourselves from what we've been doing today."

Chung, much to his own discomfort, swept Eve into his arms, and then slowly, and quite painfully, walked over to the stairs. A faint sound was heard as he reached the top of the stairs. It sounded like skin hitting skin, so they assumed someone slapped Elsword, possibly Aisha.

"Well, my dear." Chung smiled as Eve blushed, "Where shall we go?"

"Can we go to my room? I wish to sleep." Eve noticed a heavy sigh come from Chung's mouth, and smiled, "Don't you dare think you'd be leaving that room." Chung set Eve on the floor.

"Well, I need to get changed into my sleeping attire. You go ahead, my love, and wait for me. I won't be long."

Eve waited patiently, sitting on her bed in her sleeping gown. She stood up as the door slid open, pulling Chung inside and locking the door. Embracing each other, they fell onto the bed as they kissed each other. Chung wrapped themselves up in the covers, and held her tightly.

"Goodnight Eve. I love you."

"Goodnight Chung. If you leave you'll pay." Eve giggled, and Chung swallowed as she knew it was a literal warning. Chung brushed it off, as he had no intention of leaving. Together, the two new founded lovers drifted to sleep. _Tomorrow, _Eve thought, _I will need to talk to him about how much more I want._


	2. Please?

Stage Two: Please?

Eve was abruptly woken as Chung rolled over in the bed, wrapping his arm around her. Eve felt sad, as she couldn't roll over to look at him. She shifted uncomfortably, and Chung released his grip, and she immediately rolled over and kissed him. Chung placed his hand behind her head, keeping her close. Chung stared at her, the early morning sun illuminating her features.

"You're beautiful Eve." He kissed her again as she blushed, "I always wanted you. For so long."

"I wanted you too. You make me feel...special." Chung wasn't sure what she meant, but by the tone in her voice, he could create a well educated guess.

"Eve! Chung! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Rena yelled from the kitchen. Chung started to get out of bed to go to his room and dress.

"Chung...don't go yet." Eve whined, and as Chung looked at her, he couldn't bring himself to leave, "They can wait. Saying 'good morning' can't."

Without warning, Eve leapt at him, and pinned him to the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, as did he. They held each other tightly, kissing passionately. Eve's tongue danced with his inside their mouths, their lips thoroughly soaked. As Eve finished, Chung decided to give her a surprise. Eve tried to sit up, but Chung held her unrelenting, and kissed her neck. Eve clutched at his back, moaning as he licked her throat, gently biting her skin. Chung finished with a simple, short kiss on her cheek, and winked at her slyly.

"I love you Chung." She whispered in his ear. He shivered for a few seconds as she breathed on his neck, her warm breath contrasting against the cold morning air.

"I love you to Eve. It sucks I have to leave, but it's time to get dressed. If we don't hurry Rena will-"

"What's taking you so-EEEK!" Rena had barged into the room, and quickly squealed as she saw she was intruding. Her current situation, and possibly well being, rested on either Eve's kindness, or whether Chung could calm her, "I'm sorry!"

"Rena!" Eve shrieked, thoroughly embarrassed and angry at the intrusion, "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Eve!" Chung restrained her from running out into the hallway, "Calm down and listen to me. Rena won't tell anyone, and she didn't know why we were taking so long. She probably thought we were still asleep." Eve slowly calmed down, focusing on Chung's soft voice.

"Alright Chung. But if Elsword or Raven make any stupid assumptions, I'm going to beat the crap out of them."

"I think that would be nice to see." Chung laughed, and hoped Elsword could keep his big mouth shut for once in his life. _Maybe Rena will tell him to shut up at breakfast._ Chung walked over to the door, "See you in the hall." Eve blew him a kiss, and Chung grabbed the air, as if catching it. Then, without even warning him, Eve started to quickly remove her night gown. Chung gasped, and quickly ran out of door, shutting it behind him. Not before he saw her completely naked in the room.

"Oh man...did I just...see her..." Chung put his face in his palms, ashamed of himself for not leaving earlier. Silently, Chung got dressed, and left his room and went downstairs. Everyone, including Eve, was sitting at the table. Eve was blushing wildly, and Chung assumed it was because of what happened a few minutes ago. Eve was not even mad, she seemed apologetic as she looked at him. Elsword had a massive smile on his face

"Finally fucked, huh?" Elsword said bluntly, laughing as Eve put her face in her hands. Rena and Raven both gave him a dark glare. Chung however, was the only one to see the tears run down her face. Angered, Chung drew a pistol, and fired a shot at Elsword, who blocked it with a sword appearing out of nowhere. Before he could react, Chung punched him square in the face as the sword dissipated.

"How much of an ass can you be Elsword?!" Elsword looked up in confusion, and then they heard Eve begin so cry. Everyone turned, staring coldly at Elsword.

"You jerk!" Aisha slapped him with enough force to knock him to the floor.

"Ow! I'm sorry Eve, I'm an idiot." Elsword apologized as he got up.

"Damn right you are!" Rena slapped the other side of his face, "How can anyone be so rude?!"

"I agree. Elsword, you should learn what not to say." Raven gently placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, "I'm sorry for his stupidity, do you want to beat the crap out of him?"

"No." Eve shook her head, still sobbing, "It's alright. I...I think I should go."

"Eve. Do you want me to come with you?" Chung offered, worried. He was relieved as she nodded. Elsword stood up and walked up to her.

"Eve, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said something so stupid. I understand if you won't forgive me, but please accept my apology."

"It's alright Elsword." Eve said, looking at the ground, "It...It's nothing." Eve and Chung walked to the front door, and left the house. Everyone turned as Raven sighed heavily.

"What?" They all asked.

"Seems she isn't quite content with what she has right now. You're little comment did in fact break down a mental wall so to speak." Raven said, and Rena stared at him.

"You mean...she wants to..."

"Yep. I'm more than sure. The real problem rests with Chung. Would he do it? Even if it was for her? He's much too...pure." Everyone nodded in agreement, then sat back down to eat. Events would play out as they were meant to.

Eve and Chung had walked all the way to the city, Eve completely silent. Chung wondered if she really was okay. _It seems like what Elsword said touched something sensitive._

"Chung? Could we maybe go to the park? I have something I need to ask you." Chung nodded, and they turned the corner to walk through the market. Many shops were flowing with business, and Chung wondered if they should get something to eat. He dismissed the thought, seeing that Eve really wanted to talk about something. When they reached the empty park, Eve walked over to a large shady tree, pulling Chung behind her. They sat silently for several minutes. Chung chose to let her speak on her own time.

"Is everything alright Eve?" She simply nodded, still not speaking. Then, she turned to look at him.

"Chung, how much do you love me?"

"What a silly question." Chung held her tightly, "I love you from the bottom of my heart, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you Eve. All I want to be is the one who makes you happy. Why do you ask?"

"Chung..." Eve hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry, I'm so selfish."

"Eve...what is it? Please tell me."

"It's about what Elsword said." Chung stared at her, confused, "I...I do want you...like that."

"You mean...have...sex?" Eve nodded, blushing and looking at the grass. Chung stood up, not sure what to say. Eve stared up at him, "Eve, I'm sorry. I...I just can't bring myself to move forward that fast. It's only been a single day since we confessed to each other."

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"You are if you think you're stupid. You're a Nasod, I'm human. You couldn't know how I feel about love, and my being human makes it more complicated. Some day, but not now. Let's wait, so I can make myself ready."

"Okay Chung." She blushed again as he stared into her eyes intently. _Keep looking at me like that until you're ready, and I'll wait forever, _"Chung...I love it when you look at me like that." He blushed at this, then smiled.

"Oh? And what about this?" Chung cupped her face in his hands, and licked her lips before kissing her. Eve held his shoulders, not wanting to let go, not caring if anyone saw. Chung eventually pulled away, "Come on, how about we head back?"

"Yes, I have to finish something for Raven anyway." Chung looked at her, "His arm's having problems."

"Aah. Well, there was something special I wanted to show you anyway, but Raven's arm comes first." Chung held her hand, and they walked back home. _Just like Chung, always concerned for others._

As Eve and Chung walked up to the house, they saw Elsword practicing his moves in the large field next to the house, where they all went to spar, and a very bored Raven. He sat cross legged on a fallen tree that everyone tended to use as a seat when they had group sparring sessions. As Elsword saw them walking up, he stopped his session, and waved.

"Hey guys! Welcome back." Eve waved back, and Elsword sighed, realizing that Eve did really forgive him, "How was town? Did you eat there?"

"No, not yet." Chung replied, and noticed Raven walking up to them.

"Well, there's stuff in the fridge as usual. Excuse me." Elsword walked a fair distance away from them, and continued his practice.

"Eve. When can I get those new primers? I feel like I'm going to get rusty." Raven stretched his arm, obviously sore.

"Rusty? It's only been a day."

"Combat skills can be lost fast."

"I'm going to start working on it now, you'll get it soon." Raven nodded, and sat back down. Chung opened the door, and they both went inside. Eve went straight for the stairs, greeting Rena and Aisha as they passed the living room. Chung put a hand on her shoulder when they got to the second floor hallway.

"Eve? May I come watch you work? I never have and I'm quite interested."

"Sure thing dear. Although I work really fast, so you might not be able to see much, as the part Raven needs is quite small and kinda simple."

"I don't care, I just don't want to leave you." Chung strongly held her hips, and she blushed. Chung laughed, "Ah, I love it when you blush Eve, you're so cute." The red hue on her face grew darker.

"S-Shut up!" Eve covered her face, embarrassed, and Chung continued to laugh._ My Chung thinks I'm cute! Oh how can so many dreams come true in such short a time._ "Anyway, I have to hurry up and do this so you can show me this surprise."

"Eve, take your time. It's nothing special really." Eve pouted at this.

"Anything from you is more than special." Eve's door opened, and she went straight to her small, indoor workshop. She looked out the window near her bench and saw Elsword and Raven in the backyard. _Good, I can just holler for him once I'm done._ She set out an abundance of complex parts, small and fragile. Chung watched intently as her delicate hands molded the parts into a small sphere, almost instantly. Before he could finish deducing what she had for parts, she had a small orb in her hand, with a deep red glow. She set it aside and began to work on another, with similar parts that were not as fragile. Despite this, Eve worked slower, as if these parts had to be just right. After another ten minutes, Eve opened the workshop window.

"Raven! It's done, so come in so I can hook it up." Eve giggled softly as Raven practically sprinted into the house.

"Should I wait in your room during the procedure?" Chung didn't know exactly what Eve had to do. She simply nodded.

"The process is a bit...um...messy. Could you do me a favor and press the blue button next to the door lock?"

"Sure." Chung walked out into Eve's room, and Raven walked into the workshop. Chung pressed the button, and a silent hum was heard briefly. He sat down on the bed, and waited.

Meanwhile, inside the workshop, Raven was sitting in the chair once again, but his arm was now restrained, strapped to the table with a variety of cords plugged into it, nullifying all movement.

"Ready?" Eve asked, concerned as she had to do this before.

"Yes. Doesn't matter anyway, this will hurt like shit."

Eve removed the plating at his shoulder where the Nasod implants connected to his muscle and nerves. She unlocked the two, broken primers inside his shoulder, and held up three fingers as she grasped one of the primers. She counted down on her hand. One, two, three. Eve then pulled the primer out of the socket, having to force it free from the nerve fuse.

"Fucking hell! God!" Raven slammed his fist on the chair, the pain excruciating, and his shoulder squirted quite a fair amount of blood, which wound up spraying on Eve's face. Unfazed, Eve inserted the new primer, which fused itself to the nerves, stopping the bleeding.

"Just one more." Eve readied herself again, blood still on her face and upper left chest. Raven nodded, and Eve removed the second primer, another pained yell from Raven, who slammed his fist against the chair again. Eve put in the new primer before it bled too much, but she still got sprayed. Raven was breathing heavily, and suddenly Chung broke into the workshop.

"Eve! What's going on in here!" Chung wavered as he saw Eve, covered in blood, standing beside Raven, "Are you two alright?"

"Messy procedure, I told you Chung." Eve reminded him. Chung looked around as Eve reattached the plating, and Raven soon left the room, his Nasod arm immobile while the primers recognized his brain waves. Chung found a towel and handed it to Eve. She shook her head.

"I'll just take a bath." Eve walked past him, and he saw her back.

"Eve! How did you get all that blood on your back?"

"What?" Eve turned to look at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a large amount of blood on her bare back, "Argh! Why did I pick today to wear clothes with no fabric on the back? I can't reach back there."

"Umm...I..I could, help maybe?" Chung blushed, feeling incredibly perverted.

"Really Chung? You'd help me get cleaned up?" Eve sighed quietly. _Chung, washing my naked back. Oh god I'm starting to feel hot._

"I'm sorry, I must look like such a perv right now."

"No Chung. I'm...more, than fine with it." Eve felt embarrassed as she made herself sound very lewd. "Tell you what. I'll fill the bath and call you in so you don't have to see anything you don't want to." Chung nodded, "But I'd love it if you did look." Eve muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that Eve?" Chung asked, and Eve panicked for a second.

"Nothing! Wait here!" Eve left him standing confused in her room, and ran into her bathroom. She didn't start the water, but just looked at herself in the mirror,"Chung, how I want you to do such naughty things to me."

"Oh really?"

"Eeek!" Eve turned around to see Aisha standing next to her, "How'd you get in here?!"

"Eve? Is everything alright?" Eve heard Chung walking over to the door.

"Stay out Chung! Girl on girl talk in here!" Aisha said, opening the door and looking at him.

"Uh, okay?" Chung walked to the far side of the room.

"Aisha, what do you want?"

"Well, since you seem to want him so much, why don't me and Rena help again?"

"What? How can you help me with this one?"

"Well, the way I see it is that love never goes anywhere without a little outside push. Me and Rena can pass along little 'hints'. Try to convince Chung that it's not wrong to do that with someone you love." Eve went to hug her, but Aisha pulled back, "Whoa girl, unlike you I have issues about blood on my clothes. Now why don't you get all naked for your dear little Chung?" Aisha laughed as she teleported away, and Eve was left standing red faced in her bathroom.

Eve started to let the water run, filling the large bath. Many would say that the Elgang's house was overdone, but each person made their rooms and respected parts of the house as they wanted them to. Eve wanted a fair sized, black painted bathroom, with the bath in the center and facing a large mirror. As the bath filled, she cut the water, undressed, and got into the warm water. She made sure she was not facing the mirror, against her own desire, as Chung would be taken off guard by that. She put two small tubes in the water, which were fixed up to a filtration machine that she used the last time she did a primer replacement for Raven. Eve only did this because she planned to think while she bathed, and would rather bathe in clean water not stained with blood. _Maybe if it was Chung's blood._ Eve put a hand on her mouth, _What am I thinking?!_

"Chung, it's okay to come in now." Eve called for him, and head the door open. Chung slowly walked over to her, and as Eve turned to look at him over her shoulder, she saw his eyes were closed, "Chung, it's alright."

"But-"

"Chung. I want you to look at me. Please."

Chung sighed, and slowly opened his eyes. He knew he was overreacting, as Eve was facing away from him. Reluctantly, Chung picked up a wet towel, and began to was Eve's back. _Her skin's so soft. Kinda hard to believe she's not human._ They sat in silence. Chung focusing on not doing anything he saw perverted, and Eve was off in her own little world, imagining many a scenario ending with Chung abandoning his morals and taking her right here. Eve felt his soft hands against her back as he washed the blood away.

"Chung?"

"Yes?" Chung handed Eve the towel, as her back was now clean. Eve started to wash her chest and face.

"Can I ask you something...a bit personal?"

"Of course Eve."

"Why?" Eve looked at him over her shoulder.

"What? 'Why' what?"

"Why don't you want to move fast? I want you so badly Chung, and I want you now. Why do you keep that from me?" Eve began to cry, wiping her eyes with her hand, "I'm so sorry. I'm such a selfish jerk."

"No, you're not. It's just...I don't want to hurt you Eve. If I move forward to fast, I might hurt you. I don't want that. I never want that."

"What if...you knew it wouldn't hurt me?" _Because it wouldn't._ Eve stared at him, eyes begging an answer. Chung kneeled down behind her, looking into her eyes.

"If I could be one hundred percent sure that I would cause you no harm, then I would do anything for you."

"Then why do you think that doing this to me, something I want, would hurt me? I love you Chung! You could only hurt me by turning me down, and walking away." Eve twirled around and embraced him, her naked, wet form soaking his clothes. Chung was motionless for several seconds, still processing what was going on. Then, he pulled her off him, and ran to the door, blushing wildly.

"Oh god! I'm such a pervert, I'm so sorry Eve!" Chung turned his back on her, not wanting to do anything stupid again.

"Chung?" Eve silently got out of the bath, sneaking towards him.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Eve held him again, and gently kissed his neck. Eve's lips could feel the blood rushing faster and faster. Eve looked down his chest, at a visible bulge in his shorts, "See? You want it. I want it." Eve slid a hand down his chest, "What's wrong with that?" Eve breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Chung then broke from her grip.

"Eve please stop!" Chung protested, hands against the wall.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Chung! I just...I didn't...mean..to...I'm so cruel!" Eve was so ashamed of herself, then she saw Chung shake his head.

"No, you're just acting on your feelings. I'm just not ready right now." Chung stood up straight, "Although, given such a forward demonstration, I see that even if I wanted to, it would be very difficult for me to do anything to harm you." Chung took a breath, and turned to look at her, smiling, "Not now, but sometime. I just need to prepare myself, since you already seem ready."

Eve smiled, and Chung took her hands. His eyes stayed on hers, refusing to look anyway else.

"Chung, I'm sorry I'm so...intimate about this."

"It's alright Eve, stop apologizing." Chung forced himself to hug her tightly, surprised at how comfortable he felt about this situation now, "Do you still want me to show that surprise?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Then get dressed and come to my room." With that, Chung kissed her, and left the room.

Eve hurried to get dressed, and noticed that the sun was soon to set. She put on her clothes she had wore when she had awoken from her sleeping pod when Elsword and the others found her, and darted out of her room. As she entered the hallway, she bumped into Raven.

"Oh! Hi Raven." Eve greeted him.

"Ah, Eve. I assume from your blissful expression, that you've moved a significant distance forward with Chung?"

"That obvious?"

"For those who look. Elsword would never know, and thank god for that I must say." Eve laughed, and Raven placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're absolutely sure you want this?"

"Of course!"

"Please, let me finish. Are you sure you want this when Chung may not want it fully himself? A man will act like they will do something like this for the woman they love, when in fact they're scared to do so. Make sure you know how he feels truly before you continue." Raven patted her head, and walked past, "I'm not sure what fantasies you have had, or how you think it will feel, but I can confidently tell you this."

"What?"

"Everything you think about how it will feel, is a total understatement as to what it really is like." Raven walked into his door, and Eve stood there, shocked. _Everything I've thought about doing it with Chung...not enough?_ Eve let out a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan. _I sure hope he's right, now time to see what Chung has to show me._ Eve literally skipped to his door, which opened as she reach it.

"Come on in." He said, pulling her in before she had a chance. He walked her over to his bed, and she sat down, "One moment." Chung then walked over to another door and went into another room. Eve could hear Chung rummaging around and several things being moved, "Argh, where did I...Ah!" Chung walked back into the room, with a large thick envelope in his hands.

"What's in that?"

"Take a look. It's just some things I've been making, well trying to make. I'm not very good at it."

Eve took out a large quantity of drawings and paintings from the envelope. Eve carefully looked at them, noticing that they were all moments, happy moments, from the past that the Elgang had all been present for. Eve looked at Chung.

"Not very good? Chung, these are beautiful." Chung blushed slightly, and Eve saw a drawing that made her giggle, "Aww I remember that day."

"I dare say Elsword remembers it too." Chung laughed as he saw the drawing she was referring to. It was from a couple of years ago, the first time Aisha discovered her love of torturing Elsword. It was exactly how the moment was, perfectly matching the memory Eve had stored away. Elsword was flustered, and wearing a frilly pink dress, with white lace and several flower designs, and was restrained by a magical field. Rena and Raven were laughing so hard they were holding each other for support, leaning against the wall, and Chung was just sitting in the corner observing happily. Aisha was gleefully patting down the dress, which also came with stockings and long elbow gloves. The smile on her face would have given someone the creeps, if it wasn't for Elsword's expression. Finally, Eve sat on the couch, a hand over her mouth and her eyes tightly closed from laughing. Reby and Moby were upside down on the floor, also enjoying themselves. As she looked over herself in the picture, she realized something.

"Why do I look better done in these pictures Chung?" Eve flipped through the pages, realizing that each picture containing her had her drawing with painstaking detail.

"I...well...you know. I wanted to make you especially look good." The difference was subtle, as anyone else would think they all had the same quality. But Eve wasn't exactly normal so to speak.

"Even in your drawings you take care of me." Eve set the pictures on the bed, and sat on Chung's lap, facing him directly. Chung blushed as he could feel her more sensitive region against his, "Chung?"

"Yes dear?" Chung wrapped his arms around her, looking at her questioningly.

"Please tell me the truth, it won't hurt me I promise." Chung nodded, and waited for Eve to clarify, "Do you really want to have sex with me sometime soon? If you are scared to do it, I won't push you." Eve felt Chung's grip tighten.

"Eve. I swear on our love, that I am more than happy to do this for, well, to you." Eve just stared at him. _Damn, she doesn't believe me. Guess I have to commence plan B. _Chung gently slid his hand down her back. Eve soon squeaked, followed by a deep sigh, as Chung groped her rear. She stared at him, "Getting my point now?" Eve moaned, somewhat loudly, "What?"

"Oh I can definitely 'feel' your point. Whether I can get it is another matter." As Chung realized his building erection, Eve leaned into him, pushing them both onto the bed on top of him, "Mmm, keep going Chung. This will definitely help me wait for you to be ready." Eve sighed as Chung continued to grope her, thankful she didn't have to play her trump card. _How selfish I am to say that it would hurt me if he didn't continue._ Eve, holding Chung tightly, placed a hand behind his head. They began to kiss, licking at each other's tongues in a heated frenzy of passion. Eve continued to moan, resisting the urge to stick her hand down his pants, and Chung was surprised that he was doing the same. They were soon interrupted by an impatient, loud, knock on the door. Chung only had enough time to remove his hand from Eve's bottom before Elsword swung the door open. He was about to say something, but then forgot what it was as he saw what was going on. Eve's expression was that of surprise until Elsword blinked, and he cringed as it had instantly changed to utter rage. Slowly, Eve got off the bed, staring at Elsword with malicious intent. Chung looked back at him, is eyes simply telling him to run. As Eve raised a finger, pointing at him, Chung got up and stood between them, giving Elsword enough time to regain sense and run. As he sprinted through the house, Rena and Aisha watched in confusion as he ran towards the town.

"Elsword where are you going?! It's time for dinner!" Rena yelled at he ran.

"If I stay I'll die! I told you not to send me of all people to get them!"

"Why?!" Aisha yelled back.

"What do you think?!" Elsword yelled, and jumped up, narrowly dodging a long thick blade. The two girls looked up as they heard a colossal ruckus.

"Eve! Calm down!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Eve it's not his fault!"

Chung and Eve's argument continued, Eve screaming as Chung tried to get her to calm down. Aisha and Rena looked at each other, then turned to see Raven walking up the stairs.

"Raven do you have a death wish?" Rena walked over to him. Raven could easily hold his own, but against Eve in this situation would be risky. Raven looked back at her.

"Chung's not gonna be able to calm her down this time. Looks like it's finally time for me to force her to do this the considerate way." Raven turned to look at her directly, "If I should die, remember that night I spent with you."

"I'll remember it always." They both hugged each other, and Raven sighed as he walked up the stairs. Rena watched him go, and Aisha snuck up behind her.

"So...care to explain 'that night'?"

"Umm...I can explain!"

Raven walked to Chung's bedroom door. Eve was still screaming, and Chung seemed to be flailing for a way to stop her anger. Raven sighed, _Eve. If you want to love someone in a house with your friends, you better get it through your head that people will drop in on you by accident._ Raven, knowing Eve would lash out, drew his blade and readied his arm. Slowly, he eased the knob of the door so it was open, but didn't move it. He counted to three in his mind, and threw open the door and dashed towards Eve. Eve pushed Chung out of the way, and send a long, thin blade in Raven's direction. Raven parried it with his sword, and slammed his burning fist into the wall next to her head. While she was off guard, Raven dropped his blade and held both her arms.

"Get off me Raven!"

"EVE! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Eve winced at Raven's anger, staring at him. Chung moved to remove Raven's hands, but he shot a glare in his direction, "Chung, let me handle this. Go find Elsword. It's been a while since we've all had a pleasant dinner together, and I plan for today to be the night we start doing that again." Chung looked at Eve, lowered his head, and left the room. Raven turned his gaze back to Eve.

"What do you want?"

"For you to learn a simple, obvious point. If I let you go will you try to kill me again?" Eve nodded, and Raven slowly let her go, picking up his sword, "Listen Eve. You can't keep doing this."

"Wha-"

"Shut up. Every time someone accidentally walks in on you and Chung making out, you overreact. This is unacceptable!" Raven saw Eve being to tear up. _I'm sorry Eve, but it's for everyone's own good._ "Eve. You're living in a house with your friends. It's bound that accidents like this will happen, especially with Elsword around. I know you just want you and Chung to be alone during your moments of bliss, but you must still remember that other people live here.

"What can I do about it?"

"Oh I don't know. Lock the door perhaps?" Eve covered her face in her hands.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot!"

"I have to agree with you there. Anyway, don't you think the best place for your little sessions would be 'your' room? After all, you have the most complex lock in the whole house, and a sound nullification field. No one could get in, and no one would hear anything." Raven put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I attacked you, but I had to force you to listen to me."

"It's alright. I deserved it."

"That's open to discussion. Now, let's get to dinner, I see Chung and Elsword walking back, and I don't feel like having to re-heat my meal." Raven walked out of the room, looking over his shoulder, "Remember what I said, alright?"

"Alright Raven, thank you."

The first thing Eve did as she came down the stairs, was walk up to Elsword.

"Elsword? I'm sorry for trying to kill you. It's won't happen again."

"It's...alright? I guess?" Elsword laughed, a silly grin on his face, "Can't be helped. Past is the past and all that. I'm hungry!"

"Good, I made an extra large serving of my special beef stew tonight." Rena said, walking to the table with a steaming pot in her hands.

"Woohoo!" Elsword and Raven instantly sat down. Raven waited for the others, but Elsword went to get a helping, only to have his hand smacked away by Rena.

"Wait for the others Elsword."

"Okay." Elsword put on a comical expression of depression, and laughed, "Come on Eve, Chung, sit down!" Eve wondered how Elsword seemed to be able to forget things at will, and always stay cheerful. Perhaps he just did his best to keep the house exciting. Eve smiled, and she sat down next to Chung and Raven. Aisha soon came down the stairs, wearing a strangely revealing dress. Everyone, especially Elsword, stared at her,

"What?"

"Nothing." Everyone said, except Elsword. Rena, smiling, changed her seat, sitting across from Raven, leaving the only chair left next to Elsword. Aisha sat down, smirking at him.

"Well, what are you looking at Elsword?" Aisha, taunting him, bent her waist to show her breasts to him.

"Nothing!" Elsword turned to look at the stew, which Rena was serving. Raven chuckled, and leaned over to whisper in Eve's ear.

"I think this is going to be an interesting supper, don't you?" Eve laughed, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Raven, do you know?"

"About Aisha and Elsword? Sure do."

"Think she's going to finally do it?"

"I bet so, look at her, and I don't mean her clothing." Eve examined Aisha's face, specifically her eyes. They were full of doubt, and darted from Elsword, to her food, then to someone else at the table, then back to Elsword. Eve knew this look, as she had it herself many times before.

"Alright! Let's chow down!" Rena said, and Elsword began to eat so fast he might as well have face planted the stew like a pie eating contestant. Everyone laughed as he held his mouth, the food being too hot for him.

"Argh! The beef is killing me!" Elsword gurgled, and they all burst out in laughter.

"My plan is working! Muahaha." Rena laughed sinisterly, smiling. Dinner rolled past, filled with laughter from Elsword's constant antics. Eve was happy. She still felt incredibly stupid for overreacting so much, but she was happy that now she knew how to deal with it. As dinner was over, Aisha whispered something in Elsword's ear, and the two walked outside. Rena and Raven did the dishes, and Chung and Eve retired to Eve's room.

"That was a nice meal." Chung said, laying Eve on the bed and laying down beside her.

"Yeah. Nice to see everyone having a good time again." Eve rolled on top of Chung, staring into his eyes.

"You want to continue don't you?" Chung smiled as Eve simply nodded. He kissed her gently, "I love you Eve."

"I love you too Chung. Let's get some sleep." Eve pulled the covers over them, and they both drifted off to sleep. Eve could hardly wait for the day when Chung would fulfill her desire. Embracing each other, the two lovers went to their own little worlds, dreaming of each other.


	3. Group Day Out

Chapter Three: Group Day Out

_Another morning, another day with you._ Eve thought to herself as she stared at Chung's sleeping face. He twitched as he slept, his face reminding her of a sleeping baby. _So cute._ Eve didn't want to do anything, as the night was still young, and she didn't wish to stop looking at him sleep. Then she heard him mumbling.

"Mmmm...yes...I...love...you...Eve..." Chung murmured in his sleep. Eve smiled. _I knew he was thinking of me. _Before Eve could kiss him gently, she heard something else, "Yes...more...mmm...so...good..."

"Is he dreaming...of us...having sex?" Eve smiled, "Chung you naughty, naughty boy. I love you all the same." Eve gently kissed his cheek, and then went back to sleep.

A continuous knock on the door awoke them from their sleep. They both groaned loudly, and heard a soft laugh come from the hallway. Both of them recognized it.

"What do you want Aisha?" Eve groaned, sliding out of bed and hobbling to the door. Chung rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake up, and yawned. Eve unlocked the door, and Aisha was standing beside Rena, both looking cheery. Eve however, was quite upset she had been woken up, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"We're kidnapping you." Eve looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"We're taking you out for a girls day out. Shopping, hanging out." Rena leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And offer a bit of advice."

"About?" Aisha pulled Eve out the door, and quickly whispered in her ear.

"Rena and Raven had sex a few weeks ago and have been going out for a while now. Rena's gonna tell you how to make Chung feel amazing with those goods you got." Eve blushed, almost violently.

"AISHA!" Rena shook her, "Don't blurt that out! Eve, please don't tell the boys!"

"I won't. I'm glad you and Raven got together. You happy?"

"Without a doubt. Now get dressed and let's hit the town!" Rena and Aisha trotted downstairs. Soon after they left, Raven and Elsword walked up.

"Morning Eve." Elsword greeted cheerfully, fully recovered from his near death experience yesterday.

"Morning Elsword, Raven."

"Morning Eve, is Chung up?" Raven pointed at the door.

"Should be, he was waking up when I came to answer the door. Why?"

"We're gonna hang out today." Elsword said. Eve assumed it was actually that Raven was going to give him similar advice that Rena was going to give her. She couldn't be sure, as Elsword had his weaponry, and he was there.

"Alright, let me go see if he's up, but stay out. I have to get dressed anyway."

"No problem, we'll be waiting downstairs." They both walked off, and Eve went in to check on Chung.

"Chu~ng" Eve sang his name, shaking him as he had fallen back to sleep, "Wakey wakey my dear."

"Urgh." Chung groaned, stretching, "Morning Eve. Aah." Chung let out a long yawn.

"You gotta go get dressed love." Chung sat up on the bed.

"Why? What's going on today?"

"Well, Rena and Aisha are kidnapping me for the day." Chung laughed a little, "And Raven and Elsword said they wanted to hang out with you today."

"Girls do their thing, and the guys do theirs. Did Elsword and Raven have their weapons on them?" Eve nodded, "Guess they want another three way spar." Chung sighed.

"Come on Chung. We've kinda abandoned them since we got together. We should hang out with them today." _That and I want to know how to make you feel heaven._ Eve turned to her wardrobe, smiling, and looked for something nice to wear. No doubt the first thing Rena would make them do is shop, and Eve thought if she already looked the part, she could be spared.

"Forget something Eve?" Eve turned around, to be immediately embraced by Chung who kissed her passionately. This kiss felt different, it was strong, yet gentle. Filled with passion, and lust. Eve held him tightly, and Chung gently traced the outline of her spine with his fingers.

"Well. Someone must be looking forward to something." Chung blushed, and began to apologize, "Shut up and kiss me again, sexy." Chung obeyed.

"Good morning." Eve smiled.

"We should get dressed." Chung said, walking to the door, "Have a good day, alright?"

"You to dear." Eve turned back to her clothes, not sure what to wear. Eve decided it probably wouldn't matter, and put on her Code: Exotic dress, and walked down stairs. Chung, Raven, and Elsword had already left, and Rena and Aisha sat there patiently waiting for her.

"Never knew a girl who took so long to get dressed." Rena giggled.

"I just gave up, seeming as you're probably going to buy me something and force me to wear it."

"True." Rena and Aisha grabbed Eve, and pulled her out the door.

**Eve: Rena's Advice**

Eve, Rena, and Aisha all sat on a small grassy hill just outside of town. Rena and Aisha had bought and tried on several dresses, and forced countless ones onto Eve. Eve did like a few of them, and they had all later gone to eat breakfast at a local cafe. Eve wasn't hungry, and just had some sweetened tea, which Aisha jokingly made fun of her for, until she had a taste herself. Rena sighed.

"What's up?" Aisha poked the elf in the side, making her perk up.

"Oh, I just forgot a couple 'things' I had to get for Eve." Aisha raised her eyebrow, and Rena whispered in her ear.

"Really? Wow that sounds..." Aisha stopped talking. She smiled as she realized she was torturing Eve with whatever it was Rena wanted to get for her.

"Come on! Tell me!" Eve hugged Rena's arm, making herself look as pathetic as possible. No salvation however, as Rena just stood up, stretched, and turned to look at her.

"How about this? While Aisha goes and gets what I told her to, I'll tell you how to make Chung pleased. Aisha, why don't you go now?" Rena sat down as Aisha skipped off to Elder, and turned and stared at Eve. She looked her over, as if summing her up to figure out how she could make this work.

"Okay. Eve." Eve looked at Rena attentively, "I don't care what you think, neither does anyone else. You are gorgeous. I know how you feel, but there is much, much more to what makes a woman attractive besides their breast size. Your skin is soft, like silk. Your hair is smooth, popping out with color. You have the hourglass shape that every man loves. Your practically perfect."

"I never thought about it that way before Rena, thank you."

"No problem. Now. Making yourself really sexy for your man all depends on three things. One, how you use your body, move with elegance. Do the things they want to see you do. Two, how you act. A confident woman, in quite a few men's eyes, is a sexy woman. Three, don't be scared."

"Well that last one's easy." Eve said, and grew confused as Rena shook her head.

"On the contrary. Having sex for the first time is scary, if not terrifying. When Raven and I finally did it, I thought I wouldn't be bothered by it. But once we were...ready, I felt intimidated. I didn't know if I would do it right. It took several minutes before we did it because Raven had to calm me down. I was just taken by surprise. I love him, I wanted him terribly. But when I finally looked at him in that way, I panicked. Prepare yourself before you try it Eve. It's scary at first, but it simply can't be described, how it feels." Rena looked up, "Aisha's back."

"What now?" Eve stood up, dusting off her dress.

"We go home. And I'm going to give you a little demonstration." Rena and Eve walked up to Aisha, and the three walked home. Rena knew she would have enough time to give Eve a feeling as to how sex felt. The boys were going to be beating each other for god knows how long, and Raven also wanted to give Chung some advice as well. Well, after incapacitating Elsword.

**Chung: Raven's Counsel**

"You two ready yet?!" Elsword yelled across the field at Raven and Chung. They split up and went to three distant corners of the field, and would pick their first target before the real brawl began. Chung had to do some quick modifications to his cannon, and Raven chose to spend the time to prime his arm. Elsword just paced, bored.

"One bloody moment man!" Chung yelled back, and Raven just simply did a few practice swings with his sword. Chung stood up, cannon at the ready, "All set! Let's go!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass Chung!" Elsword yelled, dashing towards him with his sword and Cromwell drawn. He threw Cromwell at his target, attempting to drag Chung towards him. Chung rolled out of the way, firing several gunshots in the same motion. Elsword nimbly dodged, but then got ambushed by Raven, who was taking advantage of Elsword's reckless assault. He fired a shot from his arm, then dashed behind him to unleash a flaming barrage of punches, then slammed into him with a shoulder bash. Chung dashed in, slamming Raven with the side of his cannon, using a variety of tools to keep him on his toes. As Chung readied a grenade, Elsword hit him in the chest with a strong kick, stunning him. He followed up with a series of circular strikes, then rolled behind him, and knocked him into the air. Instead of furthering his assault, he suddenly threw Cromwell at Raven, pulling him towards him. Before Raven could retaliate, Elsword slammed his sword into the floor, creating a massive, fiery explosion. Raven swiftly rolled to his feet.

"Not bad! But I'm done playing!" Raven summoned a black Nasod drone, which flung itself at Elsword, allowing Raven to run at him and deliver another round of burning punches. The fight continued for several hours, and finally Raven called it in.

"Alright! That's enough, I don't want to break my arm again." Raven looked at Elsword, using his swords to stand up. He felt a little bad that he and Chung had eventually tag teamed on him, even though they still hit each other in the process.

"I...can...still...go...urgh." Elsword fell on his back, and after a few seconds, began to snore loudly. Chung and Raven laughed.

"Man, dude can sleep at will." Chung checked his cannon again, making sure everything was still fine. He looked up to see Raven walking up to him, "Something up?"

"Yes. Come." Raven walked past Chung to the large log. Chung sat down next to him, wondering what he wanted to talk about, "So, you and Eve. Do you want to do it?"

"What? I...er...that's kinda personal."

"Chung, I'm trying to help you out here. I know Eve wants you to, well to be perfectly frank, throw her on that bed and have you fuck her till the sun comes up." Chung blushed, shaking his head to get the image out of his head, "Rena's talking to Eve to give her advice on this. I'm here to give you my two-sense. Do you want my help?"

Chung nodded. He wanted to grant Eve's desire, but he didn't know how.

"Okay. First question. How much do YOU want to have sex with HER?" Chung was taken aback by this question.

"Um...err..."

"Don't worry man. This is why I focused on Elsword during practice, so no one would judge you. I won't, because I can respect how you feel."

"Well...I really, really want her. I was happy at first when we accepted each other, but soon I felt...wanting. I wanted her to...do it, with me. But I was scared. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Alright, okay." Raven closed his eyes, thinking, "The best thing I'd say for you to do, is wait until you're completely comfortable." Chung began to speak, but Raven cut him off, "Don't worry. I talked to Eve about this. I told her not to push you if you were scared or nervous about having sex. She'll understand."

"I hope so. Thanks Raven. When I am ready, can you give me some pointers? I want it to be right."

"Sure thing man. You're my friend. Now let's drag Elsword's fat ass home, what do you say?" Chung laughed, and Raven hoisted Elsword onto his shoulder, and they headed for home, "Hey Chung."

"Yeah?"

"Have you actually even taken Eve on a date yet?"

"Oh god. We haven't yet."

"Maybe that will be a good way to get ready. Take a trip, head out somewhere, we don't mind if you go far. So long as you enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Raven." They saw Aisha walking towards them, and Raven handed Chung Elsword, who was still asleep. Raven walked over to her, motioning for Chung to stay out of earshot.

"What is it?"

"Rena's not done with Eve yet. I think..." Aisha looked at Raven, then over at Chung, "She's kinda getting into it."

"Oh boy. That's a little problem."

"What's up?"

"We just finished sparring, and Chung said he still wants to wait. He's nervous."

"Crap. Rena's getting her all fired up Raven! What are we gonna do now?"

"Hope." Raven glanced back at Chung.

"Hope?"

"Hope and pray that Chung can get himself ready very, very fast. How bad?"

"I could hear them on the outskirts of the trees. Another five minutes and you'll hear them to."

"Oh boy." Raven looked in the direction of the house, "That bad huh?"

"Yeah. Nervous or not, Eve's gonna fuck him one way or another once he's in that bedroom. Should we warn him?"

"We don't have a choice. If she's going to be like that, Chung could be in danger of bad mental distress. I'll take care of Chung. Care to take Elsword off our hands?"

"Gladly! I've gotten a whole load of new dresses to force on him." They noticed Elsword had finally woken up, and he froze as he saw Aisha walking towards him, a wide grin on her face.

"NO! I REFUSE THIS!" Elsword took off running back to the field. Aisha stopped for a second, changing her mind, and ran after him.

"Wait! Elsword I changed my mind! I need to talk to you!"

"Chung. Bad news."

"What? Did something happen to Eve?!"

"Um...not in the way you're thinking." Chung stared at him, "Chung. About earlier."

"What about? Did she change her mind?"

"Absolutely the opposite. As soon as you step into that house, Eve is going for you."

"What?" Chung just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Umm...Rena told me she was going to give Eve a...taste, of what sex was like. I think it's safe to say they both got into it."

"What?! Rena's doing it with her?!"

"Hey, Eve's pussy will still be nice and untouched for you if that's what you're worried about." Raven had to force himself form laughing at Chung's stunned expression.

"Sh-Shut up Raven!"

"Don't worry. Well, kinda worry. You have to be ready, and willing, to do her when you get into that room. There is no escaping this now."

"She wants it that bad?"

"It certainly sounded like it. Chung I'm so sorry, I was hoping you'd have more time. But it looks like Rena, literally, fucked it up."

"Actually, I was thinking really hard about this while we were walking."

"And?"

"I think...I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've decided. I want this, and so does she. I will make her happy."

"I still advise you to brace yourself. Now even I don't know what to expect. Let's go" Raven and Chung walked back to the house. As they reached the tree line, Raven heard nothing. _Guess they're done._ Chung took a deep breath, and walked inside.


	4. Pleasant Evening

Chapter Four: Pleasant Evening

Chung and Raven carefully peered into the house. All the lights were off, darkness filling every crevice. Chung slowly entered, and immediately heard footsteps from the second floor hallway. He gulped, almost having second thoughts about this, as now would be his only chance to flee. As a feminine figure exited the stairs, Chung sighed, as did Raven. Rena walked towards them, a smile on her face, and sweat running down her skin.

"Chung...you're in debt...to me..." Rena panted, leaning against a support pillar.

"What did you do?" Chung asked, wondering what she meant.

"I...oh man...it took some work, I can tell you, but I managed to exhaust her so much she's sleeping like a rock. Good thing you're a tough guy Chung, Eve's got a hell of a lot for stamina for this." Raven looked at the two of them. Chung looked back at Raven.

"Well, this is a tad awkward." Raven said, closing the door.

"What is?" Rena stared at them, not understanding.

"I feel ready. I was prepared for anything when I walked inside." Rena gasped, then groaned.

"Oh my god! Really?! I just...you were...oh I give up." Rena, feeling dizzy, staggered over to the sofa. Raven swiftly moved to help her, "What changed your mind Chung?"

"Well, when Eve revealed that the only thing I could do to hurt her was to walk away and leave her alone, I began to think about it. I still had personal reasons for not wanting to do it, but for some reason, I just don't care anymore. I want her, she wants me. Simple as that."

"Aww. That's so kind. But in any case, Eve herself told me she wasn't up for it anymore, after the...demonstration. She said she wants time to think."

"Then I will wait patiently. If you'll excuse me, I am going to turn in early tonight."

"Sure thing. But where is Aisha and Elsword?" Rena looked out the window, in case they were outside.

"They both ran off somewhere. Aisha had a little 'something' to talk to him about." Chung soon had a feeling he should leave the room, and quickly walked off.

"Well, I have a little 'something' to talk with you about as well." Chung heard Rena's seductive voice, and he almost darted to Eve's bedroom. Carefully, he walked in front of the motion sensor, finding it unlocked as it slid open. Eve was not in bed, but was out sitting on her balcony in the late afternoon light. Chung locked the door, switching the sound proof barrier on, just in case, and joined her on the balcony. Eve sat on a simple chair, wearing her night gown.

"How was your day Eve?" She looked at him, her eyes reflecting the sun.

"Amazing. Yours?"

"Nothing special. Me, Elsword and Raven beat the stuffing out of each other, Raven and I had a short talk, but that's about it."

"Raven talked to you as well? I thought he was going to. So you know about...?"

"Let's just say if I have any sudden doubts, all I need to do is take a peek downstairs." Chung smiled, and Eve giggled, "However, what would you say to some sleep?"

"I'd be delighted. However, there is a little requirement I have set for you tonight, and possibly for the rest of our lives."

"Oh? And what is this requirement?" Eve stood up, and pulled Chung into the other room.

"Lose the armor, then I tell you." Eve ordered. Chung easily removed his complex suit, and stood in front of Eve in shorts and a simple, buttoned white shirt, "Now for your requirement." Eve walked up to him, and began to undo his shirt. Chung, assuming that she was going to want more than his shirt, removed it himself. Eve then simply walked to the bed, and removed her gown. She wore nothing but a black thong, and crawled into bed.

"Come, my dear prince." Eve traced her side with her finger. Chung was surprised at how much he was restraining himself.

"Of course. My queen." Chung's reply stopped Eve short, drawing a slight blush across her cheeks. They pulled the sheets over them, and Chung pulled Eve on top of him. Eve squeaked and stared at him, smiling, "What?"

"Naughty, naughty boy." Chung realized what was going on from what he felt. He had an erection, which was rubbing against Eve's pussy. Chung, instead of feeling perverted, simply held her tighter, "Oh my..."

"Don't worry Eve. Some day very, very soon, I'm going to make you feel like nothing you've felt before." Eve smiled.

"Be careful what you wish for my love." Eve whispered in his ear, "I seem to be quite durable. Now let us sleep. I don't want you to let me go tonight. Hold me tightly, as if our love depended on it."

"Of course my dear. I would never have it any other way." They closed their eyes, Eve buried her face in his chest, and soon fell asleep. They both unknowingly shared the same, similar dream. The coming event of love, passion, and erotic desires.

The early morning sun slowly crawled into the sky, the bright colors of the forest glowing in the light. Rena and Raven were downstairs, Raven relaxing on the sofa, and Rena was preparing breakfast. Aisha and Elsword arrived late the past night, and both had silently departed for their rooms. Aisha was the first to come downstairs, yawning.

"Morning." Rena greeted her.

"Errgh." Aisha simply groaned, and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. She stared at the base of the stairs, as if waiting for the others to come down.

"So, did Chung survive?" Aisha looked at Raven, who smiled a little.

"Yep. In fact, Rena managed to tire her out and they didn't do it."

"Well, that's kinda boring." Aisha's eyes darted back to the stairs, and she walked up to Elsword, who had just entered the room, "Mor~ning"

"Morning Aisha." Much to Rena's surprise, and Raven's peculiar amusement, Elsword and Aisha kissed each other, holding their waists tightly.

"I knew it." Raven chuckled.

"What?" Rena stared at him.

"Now everyone in the house is going out with each other." Rena stared at Raven, shocked, "Oh don't bother. We both know Aisha would have told him anyway."

"Everyone's dating, everyone's happy." Elsword said, sitting down, "Well, Chung might have some difficulties, but all's well that ends well. Isn't it?" Elsword kissed Aisha again, making her blush slightly.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Aisha looked up.

"I don't know, and I don't want to bother Eve." Rena poked her head around the corner, "Elsword, I'm trying something new for breakfast, and I need a guinea pig."

"Last time I ate, you almost killed me with your beef stew!" Elsword mimicked choking, and everyone started laughing.

"Well come taste it so I can see if I can succeed." Rena giggled, and Raven stood up.

"I'm a man. I'll give it a whirl."

"Good luck my friend!" Raven walked into the kitchen with Rena, and they both continued to make breakfast. Elsword rested his head on the couch, and Aisha laid down on his lap.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Chung slowly awoke. Eve was still tightly embraced in his arms, as he promised. He smiled as she twitched in her sleep, then felt her brush against his crotch. _Man, I should wake her up for breakfast, but I don't want to upset her._ He sighed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning dear." Eve leaned in and kissed him, her chest pressing against his.

"Morning." Chung and Eve turned to look at the door, hearing someone knocking.

"Wake up sleepy! Time for breakfast!" Rena called, and walked back downstairs.

"Aww, now we have to get dressed."

"Well, maybe not for the whole day." Eve smiled. They both got up, and got dressed. They walked downstairs, hand in hand. Everyone was sitting at the table, Raven next to Rena, and Elsword next to Aisha. Chung and Eve sat down next to each other, and Rena served the food. Breakfast was quite, each pair talking amongst themselves.

"Elsword?" Eve turned to look at him.

"Yea?"

"I'm really sorry. For being so cruel to you lately." Eve apologized, and Chung looked at him apologetically as well.

"Eh, whatever." Elsword just waved his hand, as if brushing away a fly, "I just act stupid anyway. Least we're all happy now." Raven flicked a piece of toast at Elsword's face, who returned the favor. Rena stopped them before a food fight began, and everyone continued their conversations. Eve tapped Aisha on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"Did you finally ask him?" Aisha just nodded her head, "I'm glad you two got together."

"I feel the same for you and Chung. Please try to go easy on the poor guy when you...you know."

"He he. I won't promise anything." Eve giggled, and Aisha glanced over at Chung, who was eating as he patiently waited for Eve's attention, then she returned to Elsword. Eve finished her meal, and soon did everyone else. Rena stood up, everyone handing out the plates.

"Eve, can you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure Rena." Eve stood up, picking up the last of the dishes, and went into the kitchen with her. Rena filled the sink, then turned to look at Eve, "What?"

"Eve. I need to ask you something, this has been concerning me for while, even though it's stupid."

"What is it?"

"Can you...get pregnant?" Eve tilted her head, looking at her.

"Well, technically speaking no. However, I could if I wished to. I may be a Nasod, but I do have the key human female organs connected to my systems. So in actuality, I can have Chung's child, and one day I plan to."

"Oh...I see. That's, surprising." Rena laughed awkwardly, "Learn something new every day huh?"

"He he." Eve laughed, and they swiftly finished the dishes in silence. Rena soon left the house with Raven, and Elsword and Aisha were sleeping together on the couch. Chung walked up and, while hugging her tightly, kissed her gently.

"Do you want to do anything?" Chung asked, holding her hands. _You,_ Eve thought to herself.

"Well, I don't know. What about you?"

"Actually, I want to see something you keep secret, if you can trust me enough. After all, I showed you one of my little secrets." Something clicked in Eve's mind as Chung said 'secret'.

"Oh! I actually do have something to show you. I think you'll like it."

"I bet I will." Eve almost dragged Chung up the stairs, eager to show him one of her special secrets, and the actually reason Eve installed a sound barrier for her room. They entered, and Eve locked the door, and pressed the barrier button. She walked over to a door in the back of her room, which she always kept locked. She put in a long code, and the door popped open.

"Come in." Eve said, holding her hands towards him, beckoning him to follow. Chung was taken by surprise at what he saw.

"Eve, how did you get this without us knowing?" Chung stared as she sat down on the large seat in front of a grand piano. It was a sleek, black color, reflecting the sunlight from the large window. Eve motioned for him to sit next to her.

"That's my little secret. Want to listen?" Chung nodded, and Eve gently placed her hands on the keys. Chung watched as her delicate fingers gently flew across the piano, creating a slow, romantic melody, "I wrote this for you Chung."

"I'm honored." Chung gently kissed her cheek, and Eve continued playing. As the song ended, Eve looked into his eyes.

"Chung?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you think...today...we...could maybe..." Eve fidgeted on the bench, discovering that despite the 'help' from Rena, she was still slightly scared. Chung held her tightly.

"Eve. Are you scared?" She nodded.

"A little bit."

"I am too. But I think we both want this." Chung kissed her passionately, refusing to let her go, "I love you Eve."

"I love you Chung. My prince." Eve smiled, sliding her hands down his back.

"My only desire is to serve you, my queen."

"Oh god. I get so hot when we start talking like that." Eve had just realized how much she was blushing. Chung ran a finger down her cheek.

"A secret fetish perhaps?"

"Maybe?" Eve looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Maybe when we're more comfortable, we can experiment?" Chung laughed as Eve's blush returned.

"If you want to." Eve stared into his eyes. _The barrier is up. The door is locked. We're all alone. Me and my prince, in my bedroom, alone. No one will disturb us. This is the perfect time, I have to do this. I have to make him take me right now._

"Eve? You alright?" Chung realized her gaze was different. She slowly slid her hands under his shirt, undoing the buttons from the inside.

"I can't take it anymore. Take me Chung, I want you now!" Eve pinned him against the wall, forcing his arms out of the sleeves. Chung, struggling, forced Eve off him.

"Eve!" Eve looked down, worried she pushed too far, "Is this really the proper place?" Eve looked up to see him smirking, and was then swept off her feet. Chung brought her to the bed, and closed the curtains. Eve, deciding to set the mood, flicked a switch next to the bed. Black sheets fell around the bed, making the only thing visible inside a outline. Chung parted the veil, and pulled her out. _Oh no, I don't know where to start. _Eve began to worry, not wanting to mess up. She tried to remember what Rena had told her.

_"Start with your mouth. Make him know you mean business."_ She had said. Eve sat Chung down on the side of the bed, and kneeled down.

"Eve?" Chung was quite confused, confused as he never thought much about sex, and knew Eve knew more than him.

"Ssssh. I'll make you see." Eve whispered, and put her head between his legs. She gently rubbed his crotch with her nose, then kissed it as it grew thicker. She continued until he had a large bulge in his pants. _Slightly bigger than I thought he'd be. Perfect!_ Eve slowly eased his pants off, and stared at his thick hard on.

"Eve..." Chung was blushing, nervous at what they were about to do.

"Don't worry Chung. I love you, don't you?" Before Chung could reply, Eve gently wrapped her hand around the base of his dick, and slowly moved it back and forth, slowly moving faster as she proceeded.

"Aah..." Chung sighed, finally giving in to desire, "Mmmm...yes...I...love...you...Eve..." Eve perked up as Chung spoke. _Just like when we was muttering in his sleep yesterday._ Eve had feeling as to what Chung was going to say next, but wanted to move forward. Eve removed her hand, and instead gently played with his balls, and began to lick his tip, "Yes...more...mmm...so...good..." Chung groaned.

Eve slid her tongue into the tiny opening at the center, wrapping her lips around his shaft's head. She sucked, tasting a bit of his juice. She moaned as she swallowed the premature liquid. _Here goes._ Eve braced herself, hoping not to lose control, and slowly moved his dick further into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and it hit the back of her throat as she reached her hand. _Still a bit to go, damn it!_ Eve, a little disappointed, began to bob her head up and down, sucking his dick like a piece of candy.

"Ah...oh my god..." Chung was trembling, slowly calming himself down. Eve looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and she continued to suck him while staring at him intently, "Oh don't stop Eve." She removed her hand again, and slid it down to her pussy, fingering herself. She moaned, muffled by his cock. Eve kept trying to go all the way to the end, but she was stopped short each time. She felt Chung place his hand on the back of her head, gently gripping her. She let him move her head back and forth, and she focused on her own privates, rubbing her clit as she fingered her cunt with her other hand. Then Chung pulled her off him.

"Chung?" Eve wondered what he was going to do. He slowly re-inserted his dick into her mouth, gradually proceeding until he hit the back. Then, with a slight push, he forced it just past her mouth into her throat, and then slowly put it all inside. Eve's eyes widened as she could no longer breathe, but she didn't care. Her desire was overdriving her other functions. Eve swatted his hands away, and began to suck him faster and faster. Chung gripped the bed, on the verge of ejaculating.

"Eve...I'm...aahh..." Chung groaned loudly, on the brink. As she felt his shaft throb violently, she forced herself all the way back down as his sticky juice exploded down her throat. _Oh my god! He's cumming in my throat, it tastes amazing! _Before he was finished, Eve began to move off, getting a mouthful of sperm. She opened her mouth wide, showing Chung her filled mouth, swallowed, and opened her mouth again, empty.

"Anything for my prince." Eve stood up, removing her clothes. Soon, both stared at each other's naked bodies. Then, Chung smiled. _I can't believe I'm thinking this right now, but I'm going to fuck you Eve._

"Come here then, my queen. And give me your body." Eve crawled onto the bed, laid on her back, and spread her legs. Trying to further entice him, she fingered herself, twitching momentarily as she brushed against her hot-spot. Chung removed her hand, "It's time for me to make you see." Chung crawled on top of her, positioning himself. They looked at each other, letting the other know they were ready.

"Chung. I want you to cum in me. I can't get pregnant so don't worry."

"If that's what you want. Ready?" Eve nodded, and Chung slowly eased his dick inside her tight opening. When he finally forced it inside, going down to the base of his dick, Eve screamed.

"OH GOD! YES!" Eve dug her fingers into Chung's back, moaning loudly, "FUCK ME CHUNG!" Without a second thought, Chung began to thrust in and out, gradually moving faster and faster. Her tight pussy muffled his cock, making his movements tiring. He started to constantly move it almost completely out, and slam it back in, their hips colliding violently. Minutes past, his body seeming to take forever t reach his finish, as if it wished to make this moment as long as it could be.

"Oh...Chu-aaah! Chung! Keep...going...don't...leave me...please..."

"Rrgh...I'll never...leave you Eve...I'm close Eve..."

"Do it! Cum in me Chung!" Chung moved as fast as he could, Eve moaning incoherently as he pounded her tight cunt. As he finally began to cum, he slammed against her thighs as hard as he could. Eve screamed in ecstasy as he blew his load deep inside her. They twitched as their exotic fuel finally drained. Soon they wrapped themselves in the sheets, panting heavily. Chung held Eve's face with a single hand, staring into her tired eyes.

"Oh Chung, that...was amazing." A knock was heard on the door, Eve didn't look away, "Go away!"

"Eve. I know how fast we're moving, but I can't help but ask."

"Yes my prince?" Eve scooted closer to him.

"Eve, will you marry me?"

"Do you have any doubt? Of course I will Chung. I love you...so...much..." Eve mumbled, her eyes fighting to stay awake. Within seconds, Eve lay asleep again in Chung's arms. He yawned, and stared at her cute, sleeping face.

"Eve...I will never leave you. I will make you happy, no matter what." Chung began to fall asleep as well, and welcomed his slumbered, knowing Eve would be there when he awoke. Never again would they be weighed down with sadness, as long as they had each other, nothing would get them down. Chung and Eve dreamed of their future marriage, their friends eventually getting married themselves, a happy group of families, living in this large house. Eve dreamt of having a lovely son, who would look so much like her love. At long last, their love was truly understood by one another.


End file.
